


Свет мой, зеркальце

by herat



Category: Snow White and the Huntsman (2012), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 07:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herat/pseuds/herat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эксперимент Локи с магией ледяных великанов приводит к весьма неожиданным последствиям. И не менее неожиданным знакомствам.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Свет мой, зеркальце

\- Мда... Оригинальное у ледяных великанов чувство юмора, - признал Локи, разглядывая себя со всех сторон в новом зеркале.  
Вот вам и древний фолиант. Вот вам и формула невидимости. А главное - что теперь с этим "богатством" делать-то? В толпе уж точно не затеряешься. Да за ради такой груди тот же Тор вмиг забудет обо всех былых обидах и, не дай Один, еще вспомнит, что они на самом деле не родные братья.  
И все же, как ни постыдно было признавать, а женщина из него получилась отменная! Можно даже сказать, роковая. Волоокая, черноволосая, с изящной округлой фигурой и нежной, словно шелк, молочно-белой кожей. И не будем забывать про грудь!  
\- Свет мой зеркальце, - вспомнив мидгарскую сказку, пропел Локи тягучим сексуально охрипшим голосом, - скажи, да всю правду доложи...  
\- Да вы издеваетесь что ли?! - в ответ пошло рябью зеркало.  
Прямо на глазах у "слегка опешившего" бога оно вытекло из почерневшей от времени рамы и, обернувшись фигурой неопределенной половой принадлежности, принялось мерить шагами оформленные в холодных тонах чертоги.  
\- Я буду жаловаться в общество защиты волшебных предметов! У меня, между прочим, нервный срыв, мне нельзя волноваться!  
\- Ты... Ты кто такой...е?  
\- Терминатор, блин! Ищу Сару Коннор. Ты когда вопрос задавал, кого, собственно, ждал?  
\- Так я же просто пошутил! - не разобравшись, в чем дело, тут же принялся оправдываться Локи.  
\- Тоже мне шутник нашелся! Мне этот вопрос уже в кошмарах снится. Вот представь: стоит перед тобой форменная социопатка и спрашивает: "Я ль на свете всех милее?". А в руках отбойный молоток.  
Представил. Ужаснулся.  
\- И падчерица эта ее недотравленная! - продолжало изливать душу Зеркало, устроившись на его, бога, ложе, словно на кушетке психоаналитика. - Вот ты Белоснежку хоть раз в глаза видел?  
\- Неа.  
\- И ничего не потерял, поверь мне. Уж на что Охотник непритязательный деревенский парень, и тот шкалик вискаря уговорил, прежде чем ее целовать. А я ж пошутил просто. Нервы не выдержали, с кем не бывает?  
Действительно, с кем? В частности Локи знал толк в несмешных шутках, приводящих к массовым разрушениям и смертоубийству.  
\- А тебя!.. Вот конкретно тебя в нашей сказке вообще не было! Так какого же лешего твои перевозбужденные фанатки забрасывают меня угрозами, требуя признать тебя самым прекрасным созданием на земле?!  
\- Эээ.. У меня есть фанатки? – искренне удивился бог коварства.  
\- Я бы скорее назвал их армией.  
\- Правда?  
Армия – это всегда приятный сюрприз.  
\- Правда-правда. Ты же такой пуська.  
\- Кто?!  
Ладно, может быть, и не такой приятный сюрприз.  
\- Пуська, - повторило вконец распоясовшееся вдали от социопатки с отбойным молотком Зеркало. – Тебя же разлучили с семьей…  
\- Вообще-то спасли от неминуемой смерти, - уточнил собеседник.  
\- Без разницы. Один лгал тебе с самого детства…  
\- На самом деле я догадывался. Ты Тора видел? У него же все мозги в Мьёльнир ушли!  
\- Вот, кстати, о твоих противоречивых чувствах к Тору.  
\- О каких еще чувствах? – ужаснулся Локи. Надо было разнести этот Мидгард к чертовой бабушке без объявления войны!  
\- Ооо! Да нам есть о чем поговорить!..

 

К исходу дня и бочонка медовухи проштрафившийся асгардский принц и сбежавшее из доброй сказки Зеркало возлежали на ~~кушетке~~ кровати вместе, жалуясь друг дружке на условия жизни, за которые надо бы давать молоко литрами.  
\- А вообще нормальная из тебя получилась женщина, - вдруг призналось Зеркало, - я б тебя…  
\- Но-но-но! – вяло возмутился захмелевший Локи.  
\- А что? Я взрослое зеркало, у меня есть свои потребности. Но все равно до Шарлиз Терон тебе еще колдовать и колдовать.


End file.
